Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (“PDA”) are widely used for a variety of communications. For example, email messages and voice calls can be sent and received at such devices.
These devices can be configured to generate different notifications in response to events such as incoming communications. The configuration of which notifications are to be generated in such devices in response to incoming communications can be accomplished in a variety of ways. However, there remain situations in which currently available configuration mechanisms are insufficient.